


【翻译】【铁鹰】With you By resonae

by batcat229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Suicide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha曾经见过他心碎的样子，而她总是会一片一片地捡起他的灵魂碎片，收集起来，然后尽可能地重新拼回去，尽管这些碎片会割伤她。Phil也总 是会帮她，而每一次Clint复原后总会丢失了一些什么，变得更易碎一点，更下意识地期待着下一次打击。不过他以前总是能回来，和他愚蠢的笑话，迷人的傻 笑和俏皮的笑声一起。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】【铁鹰】With you By resonae

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/694565) by [resonae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae). 



> 来自Anon的点梗：  
> 刚刚看完太太您的“Let me go now”，然后，额滴神啊，真是太凄美了，看得我心都碎了 QAQ 我想看看反过来，如果死的是Tony时Clint的反应。
> 
> 原文764词 译文约1400字

      Clint被击垮了。

      Natasha曾经见过他心碎的样子，而她总是会一片一片地捡起他的灵魂碎片，收集起来，然后尽可能地重新拼回去，尽管这些碎片会割伤她。Phil也总是 会帮她，而每一次Clint复原后总会丢失了一些什么，变得更易碎一点，更下意识地期待着下一次打击。不过他以前总是能回来，和他愚蠢的笑话，迷人的傻笑 和俏皮的笑声一起。  
  
      但这次，无论她怎么努力，她都不能把他带回来了。他眼神空洞地看着她。她不能让那安静流淌着的泪水停下，她甚至不能再捡起那些碎片了，因为它们已经完全被碾压成了碎屑。她害怕了，因为这次甚至不会再有人来帮她，不再有Phil，甚至不再有Tony。  
  
      因为他们都死了，而这完全把Clint击垮了。第一片无法修复的碎片来自Phil，而这次粉碎他的重击来自Tony。  
  
      有时候她会看到Clint蜷曲地紧靠在Steve健壮的胸膛旁，而Steve紧紧地抱着他；有时候她也会看到Clint蜷缩在Thor的大腿上，而 Thor身子前倾，保护似的笼罩着他；有时候她还会看到Clint在实验室手足无措地徘徊在Bruce身边，直到Bruce拽着他去到那个狭小的巢里，弯 着身子挤在一起。  
  
     不过在大部分的时间里，她都能看到Clint都呆在Tony的床上，无意识地默默流泪。

     更糟的是，Clint再也没有碰过他的弓。如果Clint把情绪发泄在射击上，把自己的胳膊和手指都弄得红肿破皮都还会好些，因为这样她就可以偷走他的弓箭，然后藏起来。不过他根本不愿去看那把Tony特地做给他的弓，甚至光是提起靶场就能让他颤抖不已。  
  
      这就是问题所在，Natasha想。Tony给了Clint一切。他给了他靶场，给了他弓，给了他新箭头。他还给了他一个可以被称为“家”的地方，给了他一个全新的人生，给了他爱。然后Tony死了，连同Clint的整个世界。  
  
       她想要劝导他继续往前，毕竟人总是会死的，不过她做不到。  
  
       Steve试过告诉他：“Tony不会想看到你这个样子的。”  
  
      Clint只是这样回答，“Tony也不想死。他热爱生活。”  
  
       他们再也吐不出一个字，因为，好吧，这是真的。不过Tony肯定也会讨厌这个在荒废自己的Clint的。他在Clint做什么会威胁到自己的命的事，或是受伤的时候都会拉下脸来。他会抱臂看着。  
  
       而当她告诉Clint这些的时候，Clint只是哭着。  
  
       有一天，她发现Clint蜷缩着，怀里放着他的StarkPad。它发出的光芒和Tony胸前的方舟反应堆相似得令人不安。Clint看起来像是被完全掏 空了一样。而Natasha跑进了浴室，把她今天吃的所有东西吐得一干二净。她觉得她再也不能忘掉Clint刚刚的样子。  
  
       Clint不再进食，不再移动，甚至不再喝水。他就这么瘫在那儿，不再对复仇者的任何刺激作出回应，甚至连Steve长达数小时的耐心劝诱也无所作为。  
  
       情况在Natasha突然来到Clint的房间时沉到低谷。Clint割腕的痕迹深可见骨，而Tony床上军蓝色的床单正在滴血。她尖叫着，比任何时候都大声。Bruce和Steve跑了过来，而Bruce马上就控制住了伤情。  
  
       当Clint再次醒来的时候，他再这么做了一次又一次，直到他们不得不轮班24小时监视着他。  
  
       “不要再这样了。”Natasha有天这么对他说。  
  
       “停下！”她朝他大吼，掌掴，捶打，直到Thor小心地把她拉开。她不理解，也不能理解。她从未试过爱一个人爱到少了他就会寻死。  
  
       她不习惯看到这样的Clint，这么脆弱，这么无助，这么缺乏生机。她想要为Tony对他，对他们所做的一切再杀他一次。然而她并没有，她只是缩在床上，第一次哭得不能想停就停。  
  
       这一点都不奇怪，真的。几天后他们在浴缸边找到了Clint。他的手腕浸在血红色的冷水中。Steve把他抱了起来，放空了浴缸里的水，还小心翼翼地把剩下的血擦干净。没有人说话，Natasha甚至没办法思考。  
  
\--

  
        “他去了个更好的地方。”Bruce在葬礼时对Natasha说。Natasha余生都没有相信这句话。  
  
       不过她还是抬起头看向了天空。那里蓝得令人心寒，没有一丝云。  
  
       “是啊，”她说，如同她想表达的。“他现在和Tony在一起了。”

———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 按照惯例，先谢Resonae太太，再谢@第三弦  
> 准备好屠刀的GN们请冷静一下，我不是故意找BE来刺激你们的，只不过是这两篇比较短而已...... 【好吧，感觉会被揍得更惨  
> 因为豚豚她有点事儿，所以本来这两篇文要等到下星期才能校对完的，不过阿弦她心地善良，在看完后顺手帮忙校对了，请大家热烈鼓掌感谢！  
> 然后关于文的问题： 本来我先翻译的是With you，因为那看起来是R大所有文里面最短的.......然后里面发现了另外一篇Let me go now。作为兄弟作的话我认为无论如何都应该要完整译出来，但是显然With you 没有Let me go now好......  
> With you 的文笔很感人，里面的比喻，还有”Tony给了Clint全部“那段描述是我最喜欢的地方，但是里面的肥啾崩了。  
> 如果肥啾的伴侣被杀害了的话，我和阿弦都认为他更应该去复仇，或是加重自毁倾向。【当然啦，我对”自毁倾向“的范围定义得比较宽，还包括绝食等慢性自杀。#而且是不易察觉的那种，割个腕都能被发现的话Clint的特工技能还有待提高啊......#  
> 当然，去掉这点瑕疵的话，两篇都是好文，为此，我飘逸的文风已经有所收敛了，不过好像翻译腔重了点？【其实我完全看不出来哪里有翻译腔了啦！  
> 最后谢谢看到这里的GN，您真是辛苦了，想我帮忙译什么都可以啊，我是少数各种奇怪的梗都通吃的类型......  
> Ps：长期招Beta 饲主 和基友


End file.
